Scout
Scout is a Plasmid in BioShock 2. It allows the player to control a ghostly projection of the character, leaving their real body behind (and vulnerable to attack). Disembodied form grants invisibility while moving as well as the ability to hack and use Plasmids, but prevents the user from accessing their weapons. However, the player's ghost must return to their physical body in order to proceed with normal action. Only a limited amount of Plasmids can be cast before the user has to return to their body. If the user's body is attacked, Scout will automatically be terminated, forcing them to return to their body. Scout has a maximum range of a few hundred feet in-game. Venturing beyond that causes the player's vision becomes blurred, and continuing further will automatically return the user to their body. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *Never use Scout in the middle of a fight or if the user's body is easily visible, since being attacked will interrupt the Plasmid. The best way to deploy Scout form is to find a secluded and/or hard to reach area for the user's body to stay. *Before going into Scout form, lay traps around the player character's body. This will take care of any unwanted Splicers, should they appear. *When Scouting (with Scout 2) a room that has both enemies and a Health Station, it is suggested that the player hack the station first. Then, the player should focus their Plasmid attacks on a single enemy for maximum effect. If done correctly, the enemy will run to the Station and die from the subsequent poisoning the latter will inflict on them. *Use Hypnotize while in a crowded room in Scout form to get all the enemies to fight amongst themselves. If there are only two or three enemies, use Hypnotize to befriend one of them, end Scout, and come back to finish them off. *Using Scout at level 2, hack the Turrets and Security Cameras (starting with the latter) in the area, and let them attack the Splicers inside. *Set several Cyclone Traps in a room while in Scout form, return to the user's body, and then enter the room to attract attention. If correctly orchestrated, this will cause the enemies in the room to run into the Traps. *Repeated use of Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, Telekinesis or Insect Swarm can potentially kill an enemy without ever running the risk of retribution. This strategy works especially well in crowded rooms or against powerful enemies such as Brute Splicers and Big Daddies. *It is best to note how much EVE each Plasmid consumes before planning a Plasmid attack, so as to avoid running short at the wrong moment. Buying EVE Upgrades at the Gatherer's Garden and researching Big Sisters will extend the amount of Plasmids one can fire before being forced back into Delta's body. *Be aware that it is common for the appearance of enemies to be triggered only by the appearance of Delta's body, so just because a room is empty when entered in Scout form does not mean it will be that way when Delta enters it in corporeal form. *If Delta opens the doors but does not exit a Vita-Chamber, then begins using Scout, he can scout outside the Vita Chamber, however the doors will close again, leaving the actual Delta in safety. Recommended Tonics *Natural Camouflage is an extremely useful Tonic when using Scout, as it completely hides the player character's body, thus preventing any Splicers from discovering it. It's still recommended to stay away from exposed areas, as the player will still be vulnerable to stray fire and Splicers bumping into their body. *Drill Specialist will limit the player's offensive weapon selection to the Drill, but will also greatly decrease the casting cost for all Plasmids. Since weapons are unusable in Scout form anyway, the resulting limitations from this Gene Tonic are irrelevant to the use of this Plasmid. *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will slightly reduce the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid, allowing the user to fire more of them in the long run. *Fire Storm, Electrical Storm, Ice Storm and Elemental Storm will all give any Splicers that discover the player's body a nasty surprise. *Fountain of Youth will allow the player to gain health and EVE by standing in water, even while in Scout mode, thus allowing the player to cast Plasmids literally ad infinitum. The regenerating effect only occurs if Delta's astral form is standing in water; no EVE is gained if Delta's body is standing in water while his astral form is on dry land. Video Bugs/Glitches * This Plasmid may cause glitches if it is used to kill enemies that are important for certain scripted scenes before they occur. For example, killing the Spider Splicer in the Little Sister's Orphanage will cause an unkillable dummy of it to appear, which will then disappear once the actual scene occurs. Behind the Scenes *When in Scout form, looking at the player's body will show a Decoy of the player instead of the player's real body. As such, it will always be holding a Drill regardless of what the player's actual equipped weapon is. *The developers originally intended for a Scout 3 Plasmid to appear in BioShock 2, but it was cut. It still exists in the ingame manual file, bearing the following description: "Scout 3 has been cut! No one should ever see this."BioShock 2: ConfigINI.IBF - Manual_perobjectconfig.ini However, a description of the Plasmid can be found in the localization files: References ru:Разведка Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids